Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a timing mechanism which comprises a housing, a motor drive means including an output member, an axially spring biased combination cam and gear assembly independently carried on an axially spring biased plunger extending through the housing, the gear engaging the output member; a switch means normally biased in an open position by the cam; first stop means limiting an axial movement of the combination; and second stop means limiting an axial movement of the plunger; initial axial movement of the plunger causing movement of the combination causing the cam to permit the switch means to close, continued movement causing the combination to engage the first stop means and additional continued movement causing the plunger to engage the second stop means.
The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and more particularly to a timing mechanism having a push-to-start mechanism.
Timing mechanisms have long been known in the art for controlling functions to appliances such as washers, dryers and hand dryers, for example. The present invention is particularly concerned with timing mechanisms for hand dryers used in public rest rooms. In such applications, the user pushes in on a knob to start the timing mechanism which controls the length of time warm air is supplied to the user. It has been found that in such applications rough handling of the dryer causes jamming of the timing mechanism. More particularly, it has been found that the user "slams" the knob in a rough manner to cause jamming of the timing mechanism. The present invention is directed to overcoming this problem.